Life at the castle
by blue4storm4magus
Summary: Blaster Blade and his fellow knights in a life full of randomness. (note: this is not some war story, just some stories about when they're at the castle and having fun, etc)(3nd chapter- Llew reads Fanfiction...and regrets. :D)
1. Hair gel

HELLOO! Welcome to my other multiple chapter fanfic, 'Life at the Castle'! Although the title sounds a little lame to me, but I can't think of any other good title right now, others being already taken…

And just so you know this will a collection of one-shots (or maybe two or more…shots) about the Royal Paladins and maybe also the other clans, mainly starring Blaster Blade.

And the main genre will be humor and friendship, 'kay?

And so without further ado, let's move on to the first story!

-Blue4storm4magus

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hair Gel<p>

Starring: Knight of Silence Gallatin

"Hey Blade!" Gallatin shouted from the bathroom.

No answer.

"Blade!"

Still no answer.

"BLASTER BLAAAADE!"

Blaster Blade groaned. He was currently taking a really good nap AND watching a good dream too.

He got up from his bed and walked to Gallatin's quarters, which was just the next door. He knocked on the wooden ebony road with 'GALLATIN' engraved on it.

The knight unlocked the door and Blaster blade came in. He was only dressed in a towel hanging from his waist. His spiky hair was wet from the shower he took just now, and the scent of shampoo was still in the air. Blaster blade yawned.

"What is it, Gal?"

He scratched his head while looking away from him. "Do you…know where my hair gel is?" Blaster blade instantly snapped from his staring at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow at his question. He never NEVER wanted to use hair gel in his entire life.

"I'm only using it for the ball!"

"Oh the ball his Majesty is holding tonight…but why do need it? You'll look stupid if you do that."

Gallatin groaned at it."His majesty said that if I don't do that, he'll punish me. But do I want any punishment? Hell no."

Blade however noticed the blanks in the story.

"What he said must be true…Oh, Now I get it!"He thought. This could be a GREAT time, so he went along with it.

"The hair gel is in that cupboard…and remember that king Alfred strictly told that there should be no hair, not even a strand poking out. Your hair should be completely uniform…and oh! You'll also have to wear these glasses! "He said while handing him some glasses with thick, black frames.

"Why the hell would I need glasses?"

"I dunno. King Alfred told you to wear these, not me."

"Jeez…anyways thanks for that and see you later." He said as blade rushed out of his quarters.

"Why does His majesty want me to do this?" he thought as he went to fetch his hair gel.

*time skip. At the ball*

Everyone ROARED with laughter as Gallatin growled.

"THAT'S OUR GALLATIN?! HE'S LOOKING LIKE A NERD!"

"AHAHAHA! HE REALLY DOES LOOK LIKE ONE!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA FOR WEARING GLASSES, MAN?"

Hell, even King Alfred was chuckling AND Blade was rolling on the floor laughing.

"BWAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D FALL FOR IT SO EASILY!"

"What d-do you mean?"

His majesty placed his hand on Gallatin's shoulder.

"Gallatin…today's April fools!"

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

><p>I seriously imagined Gallatin a nerd this chapter…and he looks funny to me! Although sorry if it does not look funny to you though...<p>

But do leave a review, please:)! Even if it is constructive feedback. I am still a super rookie and it feels fun to read your reviews and it also motivates me to write better next time.

Bye until the next chapter arises!(which will be 'drunk- blaster blade version')!


	2. Drunk - Blaster Blade

Finally! I am able to write this after a long time (because of STUPID exams, and I still have them -_-)! Ladies and gentlemen, I present you "drunk - Blaster Blade version"!

So without further ado, let's move on to the story!

Blue4storm4magus

* * *

><p>"<em>Uwahaha- This world is<em> _full of pink! I love pink!" A drunken Blaster Blade exclaimed cheerfully while Blaster Dark sipped his drink peacefully - pretending to not know the idiot._

_Uwa! There's a pink doggie! Me wants that! Dark- Chan, gimme that!" _

_The Shadow Paladin sighed and massaged his temples. "First of all, don't DARE call me Dark – Chan, and secondly that's not a dog, it's a bottle of vodka – HEY!"_

_Blaster blade snatched it from his hand just about when dark was about to pour himself another glass._

"_I am going to show you a magic twick! Right now the bottle is upright -"Blade said while holding the bottle over Dark's head._

"_And then?" _

"_And now it's upside down!" he said while inverting the bottle..._

"_WAIT IS IT CLOSED-"_

_SPLOOOSH!_

_Unfortunately he was caught off guard, and Blade had splashed the vodka on him making him wet and stink in alcohol. Blaster Dark calmed himself down while wiping his hair, reminding himself that his brother is currently drunk..._

_But on the inside, he wanted to..._

_Hit him between his legs..._

_With a SAMSUNG GALAXY TAB S... (A/n – Hey that rhymed XD)_

"_Eew! Darky is stinky! He never takes a bath!" Blade cried while pinching his nose. "Darky stinks like a toilet!"_

_Blaster dark hissed in anger trying to calm down again, but neither I nor he knows for how long he can hold his anger._

"_Look, Toilet-Chan! This thing is so cute!" Blade said while holding Doranbau(A/n: He was there with them at that time) in his hands. _

"_Blade-sama, I'm a high beast..."_

"_I wonder if it's edible..."_

"_...?! Help!" _

_Doranbau struggled and freed himself from Blade and jumped over to Blaster Dark's face, scratched it and ran under his bed._

"_Ow my face!" Dark shrieked in pain. Doranbau had left scratches all over his face and they hurt like hell. He heaved an irritated sigh and panted heavily while still trying to hold his anger. But suddenly-_

_He felt somebody's lips touch his..._

_And a certain knight too..._

_HELL NO_

"_Tehe." Blade giggled. Drunk Blade is definitely a freak._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Anger tick mark_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Anger rising to 50%...60%...80%...90%...99.999999999999%...100%!_

_SUPER SUPER KILLER AURA!_

_Blaster Dark connected his fist to his head and knocked him out of his room. (A/n: Is that even possible?)And boy, that punch was hard; the door smashed into pieces._

"_A-are you going to leave him there?" Doranbau squeaked while peeking from under the bed._

"_Just leave him and let him freeze to death, let him rot in hell...KILL HIM IN MOST SADISTIC WAY POSSIBLE!" He mumbled angrily and slammed the door._

* * *

><p>"Lemme just die!" Blaster Blade cried. He was tied to a chair in the same way as he did to Dark before, and they were watching HIS video this time.<p>

"Just kill me NOW!" He REALLY wanted to just die after seeing that. He was sure to have nightmares tonight.

Meanwhile Dark rolled on the floor laughing crazily.

"This is what you get, Blade! Bwahaha!"

* * *

><p>Yaoi? I don't know XD It was just for fun! I don't even like Yaoi or Yuri, I just wrote it for fun! SOnt don't take it seriously, 'kay?<p>

I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

AND Please leave reviews! :D I'LL need at least 4 reviews to post the next chapter. (You wont understand why.) plus they are fun to read!


	3. Llew and Fanfiction

Woo hoo! Another chapter, that too between my exams!(although its pretty short)

* * *

><p>Chapter: 3<p>

Llew and Fanfiction

Future knight Llew was just really obsessed with Blaster-Blade senpai. Or maybe a bit _too_ much for his own good. But what could he do? He was just too amazing. The way he washes his hands, the way he closes the door, the way he sneezes, the way he swats away his enemies (mosquitoes), just... everything he does is so awesome

He was apparently surfing on the Internet, and was looking up _everything _with Blaster Blade. Fan art, cosplays, and just everything.

Suddenly, he stumbled across this _amazing _site named Fanfiction.

_Stories about Blade-senpai? So COOL! _He thought happily as he clicked on a story.

But apparently he made the BIGGEST mistakes of his life. First, not reading the summary. Second...it contains Blaster Dark. And third...not checking that its...M rated.

As he read on, he huddled up on his chair while clenching his head. In case you want to know his reaction, he was like this:

"$%&%$V^&$*& %*&( %V*&$*&$*&$C#%$ ^%C!^%$V)^*&)*)%C*% ?! MY MIND IS TAINTED!" He screamed as he instantly shut down the computer. But his mind was still pretty paranoid.

"Must...regain...MANLINESS!" He thought aloud as he crawled up to the window for some fresh air. As he looked out, he saw Blaster Blade sparring with his brother (aka Blaster Dark). An image flashed inside his mind, and he ducked back beneath the window.

_I'll never think of you two the same way anymore..._he thought before passing out.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review people, cause I need them!( like I said, you won't understand why) And its not THAT scary to review, ya know. XD<p> 


End file.
